<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A proper massage by Flaquoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005479">A proper massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaquoe/pseuds/Flaquoe'>Flaquoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaquoe/pseuds/Flaquoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrés only wanted to give Martín a massage but it maybe turned into more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A proper massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys,<br/>I hope you like Berlermo but I guess you wouldn't read this if you don't.</p><p>1. This is my first fic ever. Good luck with my great writing skills.<br/>2. I'm also not a native english speaker. Good luck with my great english skills.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You're totally tense, Martín,“ Andrés said while standing behind the other man. He placed his hands on Martíns shoulders and squeezed them lightly.</p><p>For Martín this little touch was like heaven. He closed his eyes and kept being quiet while Andrés continued his caressing.</p><p>It was already late. The engineer sat all day long above the plans and lost total view over the time. This wasn't the first time. You could almost call his addiction to calculating a daily routine. His own care was often forgotten. Andrés was the one to point out that he needed to eat or sleep or take a break. Martín loved him for that even more.</p><p>„I can give you a proper massage, you know.“ With these words Martín was brought back from his thoughts. He needed a few seconds to realize what Andrés was proposing and he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.</p><p>Before he could think more about what could happen, a word left his mouth all on his own.</p><p>„Sure.“</p><p>Andrés stopped to carass his shoulders and began to walk in the direction of his bedroom.</p><p>„Where are you going?“</p><p>„Like I said, I'll give you a proper massage and I won't do that an this chair. Come on.“</p><p>Martín sat frozen at the table, only now realizing what's about to happen. Light touches of Andrés where enough for him. How will he react to touches that were not just existing for a second?</p><p>„Did you fell asleep? What's wrong with you, Martín?“ Andrés shouted from the other end of the hall.</p><p>Now it was too late. The engineer could no longer pull back. He stood up and followed the other man into his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>„Take off your shirt.“</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„You heard me. Take off your shirt and lie down on the bed. I won't be able to give you a good massage when you're still clothed.“</p><p>Martín was frozen again. Now he was sure: He won't be able to survive the day. But before he could think about it more, he saw Andrés moving in his direction.</p><p>A few seconds later he stood in front of him and began to unbutton the engineers shirt. His breath got caught in his throat. </p><p>„You're really strange today, Martín. You know that? Do I have to do everything for you now?“</p><p>He blushed slightly and stared to the floor. How was he supposed to keep his love for Andrés still a secret after this day?<br/>
It was a miracle anyway that he hadn't noticed anything until now. Martín was the most obvious person ever to have a crush on his best friend. Or he noticed it but didn't say anything. Martín wasn't sure and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Everything was great the way it was. He could live with the fact that they were only best friends as long as he had the other man in his life. This was better than nothing.</p><p>Before Andrés could pick the engineer up to carry him to his bed, Martín got hold of himself and began to walk slowly towards it.</p><p>He layed down on his stomach and waited for Andrés to start. He hoped that the other couldn't see it but he was nervous as fuck. The engineer was afraid of how his body would react to the touches.</p><p>Suddenly there was another weight over his body. Martín winced. </p><p>Andrés lowered himself above the other mans back. Martín could feel his breath beside his ears. It was already too much for him.</p><p>„Stay calm, my handsome engineer.“ Martín swallowed. Sometimes he wasn't sure what this all was about. The flirting, the touching, everthing. Why? For Andrés it was just for fun and for him? It hurted him. A lot. Knowing that the other man loved him but not the way Martín wanted him to because he was straight.</p><p>Andrés placed his hands on his shoulder blades and began to massage the muscles there. At first with light touches but after some time he increased the pressure. </p><p>Martín moaned. His body already reacted in ways he would have prefered it didn't. Andrés hands wandered down his body towards his ass.</p><p>„Andrés,“ Martín moaned. A second later he realized what he did. He froze with fear and wished he could disappear.</p><p>„You like it, huh?“ the other wispered in his ear.</p><p>The engineer didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. </p><p>Andrés reached his destination and placed his hands on Martíns ass. </p><p>„Aaa…Andrés. What are you doing?“ </p><p>„What do you think? Giving you a massage of course.“</p><p>It was all too much, the hands on his ass, the silent whispers, the body that was placed on his legs. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>„I..I think that's… enough.“</p><p>„So you don't like it?“ Again, the whisper in his ears.</p><p>Suddenly he was turned around. Andrés was now hovering above him. Their noses only inches apart. Martín was hard and as Andrés was lowering his body slightly on his, he could feel that he was too.</p><p>„You did like it, I see.“ Only inches apart. This moment could change everything. But Martín didn't want to think about the future at this moment. He didn't want to think at all.<br/>
Martín closed the distance between them and put his mouth on Andrés'. </p><p>To his suprise the other man accepted this affection and returned the kiss. The first seconds it was slow but it turned into a hungry one fast.</p><p>Martín put all affort he could into the kiss. He kissed him like his life depended on it. Their mouthes moved together as if they belonged in this position with each other.<br/>
This is all Martín wanted and now he got it. And now that he got it, he wanted more.</p><p>He layed his hands on Andrés shirt and began to open the first button as fast as he could.</p><p>He was afraid that this moment would end too quickly if he did the wrong thing. But as it seemed Andrés liked what he was doing. </p><p>The other man moaned into Martíns mouth. He felt confirmed and started to open more buttons of Andrés shirt. </p><p>After he undid all of them he shoved the shirt of his shoulders and wanted to lay his fingers on Andrés belt.<br/>
But his hand got caught in the other mans grip. </p><p>„You don't know who's in charge here, huh?“</p><p>That's when his hands got pinned above his head. </p><p>„Andrés,“ he moaned in the other mans mouth. </p><p>The taller man now started to kiss down Martíns body. This all was almost enough for him to get off, but he did not want that before they even started the good stuff.</p><p>Andrés now reached his belt and opened it within seconds, a playful smile on his lips.</p><p>Martín couldn't think straight. All he saw, was a sweaty Andrés trying to get him out of his jeans. The engineer raised his hips to give the other man better access. He lost his jeans and underwear with one pull and was now laying completely naked in front of Andrés.</p><p>"So beautiful," the taller man said while staring holes into Martín, who blushed slightly hearing these words from the man he loved.</p><p>Andrés now started again to kiss a path down the naked body in front of him.</p><p>When he reached Martíns cock, he ignored it and kissed his way further down along his leg.</p><p>"Andrés," Martín moaned desperatly.</p><p>"No patience," was the response he got. "You act like a horny teenager."</p><p>Martín closed his eyes to keep calm. He wanted the other man so much.</p><p>Suddenly there was a warn mouth around his cock and he almost exploded immediately. It took all his self control to not come and it took all his self control as well to not moan the other mans name as loud as he could.</p><p>He guessed that this was the first blow job that Andrés was giving another man, but for Martín it was the best he ever received. (Maybe he wasn't objective, because of the man that had his head between his legs, but Martín was sure, that he never felt something similar.)</p><p>He wanted to warn Andrés, but he came after a few minutes without being able to speak. And that's why all his cum landed in the other mans mouth. To his surprise, Andrés swallowed it all and licked his lips afterwards.</p><p>That was the sexiest thing Martín ever saw.</p><p>A few seconds later, Andrés was hovering over him again and kissed him slowly. This kiss was different than the first one. The first one was pure lust and this? This was passion. This was more.</p><p>"Let me," Martín said while gesturing to the other mans bulge.</p><p>He noticed that the taller man wanted to say something, but because of the fear that what they did was already to much for him, Martín started on his own without a response needed.</p><p>He layed his hand over Andrés still clothed dick and started to massage him. At first slowly than he increased the pressure and began to go faster.</p><p>"Martín," Andrés moaned into his mouth. His name never sounded so good.</p><p>It didn't take him long to come in his pants. He lets himself fall next to the engineer on the bed, both panted with heavy breath.</p><p>"Who's the teenager now, huh?" Martín said. "Coming in his pants."</p><p>"Found your voice again, I see."</p><p>Martín wanted to say so much more, wanted to ask so much more, but he was tired and so all he wanted to do at this moment was to go to sleep.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>With his head on Andrés chest and his arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>He woke up with the sun shining on his face and a warm body next to his.</p><p>It wasn't a dream. It really happened. And all he could do, was staring at the sleeping Andrés.</p><p>Awake he looked like a sexy criminal, asleep he looked like an angel. But still sexy. Obviously.</p><p>"Don't you know staring is rude?" Andrés said with a serious expression on his face but it turned into a smile fast after Martín gave him a light kiss on the lips.</p><p>"We still need to talk, don't we?" Martín remarked with a shy look.</p><p>"Do we?"</p><p>"Why did we do what we did? Do you wanted to try something new or did you do it to do your friend a favour? Or were you drunk? No. Not the last. Or...?" Before he could say more, warm lips were pressed on his.</p><p>"Can't you shut up for once?" Andrés said between soft kisses he placed all over Martíns body. "I realized something while I was away last week."</p><p>Martín listened quietly.</p><p>"I should have missed my wife or even my brother for the time I was away. But you know what?"</p><p>Martín shakes his head. He was afraid what the other man was going to say but he was also hopeful.</p><p>"I missed neither of them. All I could think about was you. You. You. You."</p><p>The engineer couldn't believe his ears. Could it be?</p><p>"I love you Martín and I'm sorry that I needed so long to realize this. I'm so sorry. I was married five times to see at the end that my true love was in front of me. All the time."</p><p>Martín was speechless. He just got a love confession from the man he loved for ten years. </p><p>Andrés took the silence as a bad sign.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he wanted to stand up but Martín grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.</p><p>"I love you too, but you already know that, huh?" he said and kissed the man he loved with devoted passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>This is bad.</p><p>I'm going to bury myself.</p><p>(And than I'll write more about them in my little hole.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>